Say What?
by BearKat13
Summary: Sequel to my story Wow. It's been a month since everything happened with Felix, but of course the drama isn't over. Breyton Femslash. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own One Tree Hill, I just like using their characters. = )**_

**PPOV**

It's been about a month since Brooke and I got together and everything happened with Felix. Unfortunately he didn't leave the country like I had wanted, but he is keeping his distance which is smart on his part. Right now I'm trying to put together the perfect date for our one month anniversary next week and it's not going very well at the moment.

"Baby," Brooke whined again for about the tenth time, "Tell me what you're planning please?" she adds in a pout and flutters her lashes. I almost break. Almost.

"Look B. Davis I already told you it's going to be a surprise," she opens her mouth to beg some more before I cut her off with a quick and firm, "No."

"Fine then, be that way," she pouts.  
>That's the reason why I'm getting nowhere in the date plans. That and the fact that Brooke's been sick for the past week, and I'm to focused on making sure she's ok. As if on cue Brooke jumps up and rushes to my bathroom. Seconds later I hear her getting sick into my toilet. I get up quickly and go to hold her hair back.<p>

"Babe? Will you please go to the doctor?" I ask her again. She hates doctors, but I will get her to one soon even if it kills me, which it just might cause Brooke really hates doctors.

"I've already made an appointment for tomorrow after school," she tells me weakly. My eyes widen and my mouth fall open a little bit in shock.

"Did I just hear you right? Did you just say you're going to a doctor? Man babe you must be feeling worse then I thought."

She just rolls her eyes and tries to stand. I catch on to what she's doing and help her immediately. I go back into my room and lay down as she begins to wash up, and my thoughts begin to wonder.

_I really hope she's ok. She's been pretty tired lately and she's been throwing up a couple times a day. The funny thing though is she seems perfectly fine a few minutes later. She's also been eating more then usual...NO WAY! There's no way in hell that she could be pregnant. She can't be, but she can be. The time frame fits, the symptoms fit, and Brooke must realize this to because she willingly made a doctors appointment. Oh my God my girlfriends pregnant. What am I going to do?_

"Hey Blondie are you ok? You've been staring off into space for a few minutes now," Brooke asks me with concern lacing her voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking," I tell her semi-truthfully. If I was being honest I'd tell her that I was freaking out hardcore on the inside. "Hey, I'm going with you to your appointment tomorrow right?"

"Um...well I guess you can but I didn't really think you'd want to go," she answered hesitantly.  
>We lay there in silence, each lost in our own thoughts for about 10 minutes before I broke it again.<p>

"Brooke?" I called quietly to the girl beside me.

"Yeah?" she answered just as quietly. It was like if we talked normally something would break, we just didn't know what that something was.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly please," I tell her, still quietly.

I hear her swallow hard before she finally answers, "Ok, ask away." Even though she tried to sound nonchalant I heard the underlying fear.

"Are you pregnant?"

**BPOV**

And there it is, the million dollar question. I was really hoping she wouldn't ask me that, but it's stupid to hope that. I mean she's my girlfreind AND bestfriend so of course she's going to be able to put two and two together. I heave a sigh before looking up and trying to meet Peyton's gaze in the dakness of her bedroom.

"I don't know," I whisper out even quieter then we were originally talking. I have to choke back sobs while I wait for her to respond. To my surprise she just wraps me in a tight embrace and kisses my forehead. I finally come unglued and let out all of the fear and stress and sadness that I've been carrying around all week. As I start to calm down Peyton pulls away and sits up.

After turning on her beside lamp she catches my eyes and begins to speak. "Look Brooke, I hope you know that if you are pregnant that I'm going to be here for you," at my look of surprise she shakes her head and continues, "I love you. I've loved you for far to long to just up and abandon you in your time of need and you should know this," at hearing this I bow my head in shame and she put's her finger under my chin to make me meet her eyes again. "I'm going to be here for you no matter what. I love you and if you are going to have a baby I'll help you raise it and love it as if it were my own, because it came from you."

I'm crying again by the end of her speech but this time it's in happiness. She wraps her arms around me again and just lets me cry. I have to make sure this is what she wants though, because I don't want her to feel like she's obligated to take care of us.

"Are you completely sure about this Peyton?" I manage to choke out in between sobs.

"Of course I am Brooke. Don't worry I promise to always be here for you. I'll never leave you unless I'm forced to."

"Thank you," I whisper into the crook of her neck before placing a gentle kiss there.

Soon after we finally go to sleep and I have the best nights sleep I've had in a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To the people still reading my stories I'm sorry this update has taken beyond forever.**

**BPOV**

Peyton's been pretty quiet all morning. I mean she's not ignoring me but it's like she's not all here, and it's scaring me. I know I'm being selfish in wanting her to be with me even if I am pregnant, but I just don't know if I'd be able to do it without her.

"Peyton babe? If we don't leave soon we're going to be late for school and we can't be late for our finals," I tell her timidly. It's not like I'm afraid of her I just don't like having to interrupt her thoughts.

"Ok. You ready?" she asks me quickly. I just nod my head and we walk silently to her comet.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cheery? Why exactly don't you look cheery this morning?" Luke corners me after class and asks.<p>

"Well Broody you know how we women get during certain times of the month," I bite back sarcastically. He just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Come on Brooke you know I know you better then that. Plus Peyton's acting weird to. So come on spill, what's up?" he asks me seriously.

"Look Luke we're just going though something right now, and I promise we'll tell you what it is when we're ready. Ok?"

"Wait what? Neither of you is sick right? Please tell me neither of you are sick. Please?" Luke instantly rambles worriedly.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down Lucas we're not sick ok? I promise ok? Really. Now I'm going to be late for my next final so can I go now please?" He just sighs in relief and moves out of my way.

* * *

><p>The next few hours flew by and the next thing I know I'm in Peyton's car on my way to the Dr. Peyton still has that faraway look in her eyes and I'm basically having a silent mini freakout at the moment. Once we park Peyton finally turns to look at me.<p>

"Brooke why are you crying?" she asks with a wide eyed scared look.

"Huh, I guess I am," I say surprised.

"What's wrong babe?" she asks again. I just shake my head and try to get out of the car but she stops me. "Please Brooke? Please talk to me?" she pleads.

"Ok. It's just that I'm terrified that if I am pregnant you're going to realize you don't want the responsibility of being with someone with a kid and I don't think I can handle that because I love you to much and I-"

"Brooke!" she screams. I give her a questioning look and she chuckles. "Breathe baby," she tells me. After I take a couple of deep breaths she begins to talk. "Look I've already told you I'm not going anywhere. I just got you and I love you to much to let go now. And I know I've been kinda out of it all day and I'm sorry, but I promise you I'm not having second thoughts. Ok?" By the time she finishes I'm crying again. "Ok?" She repeats.

"Ok."

**PPOV**

As we walk into the office Brooke has a death grip on my hand. She doesn't even release it as they draw her blood, if anything she holds on tighter. They lead us into a room to await the results and we fall into a comfortable silence.

"If it's a boy can I name him?" I ask suddenly.

"Come again?" Brooke questions me with laughter in her voice and a raised brow. _Damn that's hot._

"I asked, if it's a boy. Can. I. Name. Him?" I repeat slowly with a huge smile on my face.

"No," she tells me simply and my smile falters, "Because no matter what it is, we're naming it together. And that's even if I'm pregnant." My smiles back full force now and I can't believe how excited I am for this. _I'm crazy. I'm not even 18 yet and I'm excited to be a parent. I guess it's because it's with Brooke. I'm getting ahead of myself though cause she might not even be pregnant. Is it crazy that I'm a little disappointed at the thought of her not being pregnant? _

"Yeah babe it's pretty crazy."

"Huh? What's crazy?" I ask confused.

"You asked if it was crazy that you're a bit disappointed at the thought of me not being pregnant, and I said yes."

"Oh shit I asked that out loud?" I ask embarrassed.

"Yeah, you did, but it makes me feel a lot better." After my questioning look she elaborates. "Even though you've already told me that you aren't going anywhere I was still worried. But since I know that you're excited about this I'm not worried anymore."

My response never came because the Dr. chose that moment to walk into the room. I sat up straighter, hahaha, and Brooke reclaimed her death grip on my hand.

"Well Ms. Davis it looks like I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you," he told us with a smile.

"So that means...?" she questioned hesitantly.  
>"Yes ma'am you're 12 weeks along," he replied. <em>She's really pregnant. Oh my God she's really pregnant. Oh my God. OH MY GOD. OH. MY. GOD! She's really pregnant! We're going to have a baby. I'm going to be responsible for another human being. SHE'S REALLY PREGNANT!<em>

"Peyton baby?" Brooke asks me hesitantly. It wasn't until then that I had a blank expression on my face.

"You're prgnant," I whisper. She nods her head slowly with a worried expression on her face. "You're really pregnant," I say louder and with an ear-splitting grin on my face. Brooke nods her head again but this time she looks happy and relieved, before I pull her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later we were in the car on our way to Walgreen's to drop off Brooke's prescriptions.<p>

"I'm hungry," she says randomly.

"Ok?" I question with laughter in my voice. "Do you want to eat at Karen's?"

"Hmm. Yeah that sounds good. Hey do you think we can hold off on telling people for awhile?"

"Yeah that's fine with me, but I need to tell my dad soon," I tell her.

"Ok. He can be the first person we tell, but not right now please. I don't want to handle all of the questions right now."

"Whatever you want babe," I tell her as I park and pull her into a kiss.

As we're waiting on our food Nathan and Haley walk in. They spot us and head towards us.

"Hey Tutor-wife. Hey Nate. Why do you guys look so happy?" Brooke greets and asks.

"Hey yourselves and because we just got some great news," Haley replies. Nathan, who's standing beside Haley with his arm protectively around her waist nods ecclesiastically.

"Well are you going to spill?" I ask curiously. Nathan looks at Haley who nods him to go ahead and answer.

"I'm going to be a dad,"he states proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Wh-what?" I manage to squeak out. _He SO did not just say what I think he said._

"I'm going to be a dad," _Yep he said it. Twice_, "Haley's pregnant," Nate repeats proudly.

I chance a glance over at Peyton to find her off in her own world again. That girl has really got to quit that. The silence stretches on for another couple of seconds, and the smiles start to slip off Nathan and Haley's faces to be replaced with disappointment. I notice this and quickly try to recover.

"Oh no guys please don't be upset. This is great, no amazing, news, we're just a little shocked. Right Peyton?" I question while kicking her under the table.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah that's great news guys. Sorry about that," she replies sheepishly.

The smiles come back full force. "'Thanks guys it really means a lot to us that you're ok with this," Haley says relieved.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" I ask her skeptically. She just smiles shyly, and Nate and I laugh.

"Hey Peyt? Are you ok?" Haley questions worriedly while Nate looks on concerned as well.

"Yeah I'm fine Hales," She answers coolly.

"You sure? Cause you've seemed pretty out of it all day," She asks again.

"Yeah I promise, just got a lot to think about is all," Peyton reassures them with a small smile. "Hey guys I'm really sorry to cut out on yall so soon but I promised I'd webchat with my dad," Peyton lies quickly and I know she wants to get outta here so we can talk.

"Oh, ok that's fine. We'll see you later?" She asks a bit disappointed.

"Of course, we'll have to go out soon and have a proper celebration," I tell her as I give her a goodbye hug.

* * *

><p>It's been around two hours since we ran into Haley and Nate and we still haven't really talked about anything. Granted it's not Peyton who's preventing the talk it's me. I know we need to talk but I'm scared. I know she knows this and that's why she's not pushing, but I don't know how long it's going to last.<p>

"Baby? You know we need to talk about this," Peyton finally breaks the silence. _And there's my answer._ I just stay silent and hope she drops it.

"Brooke," she tells me with her classic "Don't mess with me" tone. _Damn._

"I'm scared Peyt. I'm not ready to tell people, but at the same time I can't keep this from Haley. I'm conflicted," I finished with an exasperated sign and a pout.

"Aw sweetie. Look I can't tell you what to do because it's not up to me, but would you like my opinion?"

"Please?" I whisper while nodding my head.

"The way I see it is you have two choices. You can just get it over with and tell our friends and family, or you can only tell Haley and wait for everybody else."

"Wait but what about your dad?" I question in shock.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"You said that you want Papa S to be the first person to know."

"Oh, well yeah I do, but it's like I said earlier it's not my choice to make. I want you to do what you're most comfortable doing," she tells me with a small smile.

"I just need a little time to think, but I'll tell you as soon as I know ok?" I ask.

"Of course," she tells me with a smile.

**PPOV**

I woke up to the unmistakable sound of Brooke throwing up. I groan as I roll over to look at the clock. 5:30 am. I wait a couple of minutes for Brooke to come back to bed and when she doesn't I begin to worry. I quickly make my way to the bathroom and my heartaches/melts at the sight. Brooke is laying on a makeshift pallet next to the toilet asleep. I pick her up and carry her back to the bed then decide to start getting ready for the day.

* * *

><p>We walk into the school and Brooke's in a way better mood then I had expected her to be. I chalk it up to hormones, but who knows. As soon as we stop at our lockers she pulls me into a kiss that immediately heats up.<p>

"Not that I'm in anyway complaining, but what was that for?" I questioned amused and slightly turned on.

"Oh you know," she answers with a smirk. At my raise eyebrow she decides to elaborate. "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything, and to tell you that I love you."

"Aw I love you to B. Davis, but you have nothing to thank me for," I replied back with a grin.

"I also may have wanted to butter you up so I could ask for a favor," she adds quickly.

"You know I'll do anything for you all you've gotta do is ask."

"Well, I wanna start telling people, and I'm going to need your help," she tells me shyly. I'm beyond shocked because I didn't think she would chose this option, but I'm also ecstatic because now I get to show off my beautiful pregnant girlfriend.

"Of course baby, you know I wouldn't wanna be anywhere other then by your side," I tell her as I wrap her in my arms. "When do you want to start telling people?"

She gives me another scorching kiss that leaves me instantly wet, untangles herself from me, and starts walking towards her classroom. "Today!" she yells down the hallway to where I'm still rooted to the spot from her kiss.

"Damn she's going to be the death of me," I mumble to myself as I make my way to my own class.


End file.
